Warped
by Grojbandian180
Summary: After fixing the GrojTV and fighting with the Newmans, All eight teens are sucked into a deadly maze trap. Their goal is to get to the end. . . But there's surprises within. . . Rated T for Violent Situations and Minor Cursing. Rating may change later. (CoreyXLaney)
1. Prologue

_Before we start. . . ._

**A MESSAGE FROM GROJBANDIAN180**

**_Like I said, I'd update on the 8th but I didn't say what I was gonna update lol. To celebrate my 18th birthday, which the world really doesn't need, I thought I'd start a new story._**

**_Also to anyone who actually is gonna read this, I AM going to start writing Bloodbath again but it won't be for a great while. The reason being for this is because the idea behind it was based on a film idea that I wrote down in specific detail and I lost it. Once I find the notebook, the story will continue, I promise._**

**_This particular story idea came from watching the movie "Stay Tuned". It was a really good film and then I remembered a picture for an upcoming Grojband episode called "Holo-Groj" and I thought for a bit, what would happen if those ideas were combined? So that's where this started. So all I had to do was come up for an threatening environment for the GrojGang to be in, case in point, "Cube"._**

**_Anyways, like usual with my fanfics, I Don't Own Grojband, Cube(Although I really wish I could be a part of the team that makes both of them lol), or some of the product placements that appear in this FanFic. "Grojband" is owned by FreshTV and Neptoon Studios. "Cube" is owned by LionsGate films._**

**_Btw, the GrojGang is within the ages of 16-17. Trina, Mina, and Nick are around 20-21._**

**_Enjoy. . . ._**

* * *

><p><strong>"Warped"<strong>

Prologue

Lightning and rain bombarded the streets of Peaceville as cars were passing through the town square on their way home. Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon were just chilling in Corey's Groj trying to think of new lyrics but, like usual, they were coming up pretty short handed. Corey was lying on his stage, trying his best to think but kept getting distracted with the thoughts that went on in his head. Kon was reading an old comic with 3D glasses on but he kept putting them on and taking them off repeatedly.

"How do they do it?" He said in amazement.

Laney was sitting on the couch, but that night she was wearing sunglasses. Corey shrugged it off and so did Kon but Kin, who was working on upgrading the monitor, thought she was hiding something. But the truth, she kinda was. Behind the glasses, her eyes were glued on Corey. Her thoughts drifted from him finally noticing her all the way to a marriage that she hopes happens one day. . .

"Fellow Grojbandians!" Kin's voice echoed through the Groj, waking up the rest of their thoughts. They all shot up and looked at their friend, who had a giant smile on his face.

"I have improved the Monitor!" He then moved out of the way to show us the new and improved monitor. "The new and improved version includes state of the art 3D technology, CD, DVD, Blu-Ray, Hologram Projector, Laser Projector, AND. . . ." He paused for dramatic effect. He then pressed a button which triggered a small faucet like device to come out of the side and poured in a small cup. "It makes cappuccino and latte maker."

Within seconds, the rest of the group applauded with impression. "Well, that's sweet." Corey said.

"You got that right dude. Nice work bro." Kon added before going towards the monitor and grabbing the latte. He gulped the whole thing down within a few seconds. "Mmm, creamy. . ." He burped.

With that, Laney took off her sunglasses and put them on the table. Kin, looking suspicious, walked towards her while Corey and Kon were examining the rest of the features. He pulled Laney off to the side and kept his voice low. "Ok, so what's up?" He whispered.

She took this by a bit of surprise. "What do you mean what's up?"

"I meant with the sunglasses." He pointed to the table and she blushed a bit. She had hoped her long hair would hide it but Kin did notice.

"Uh. . . I just like wearing them. .." She stuttered though he didn't seem convinced. Laney then scratched the back of her head when she looked passed Kin and towards a distracted Corey. Kin gave her a sarcastic smirk and shook his head slowly. Laney noticed and turned her attention back to him. "What?"

"You were gawking at Corey again, weren't you?"

Her face was in full blush from this while trying to hold back and lie again. Kin chuckled quietly.

"When are you gonna tell him?" He asked, putting a hand on her right shoulder. Laney sighed and gently pushed her red hair out of her face.

"I've been working up to it. . ."

"Laney, you need to let him know, it'll make the whole situation better. . ."

"I don't know Kin. . .What if he rejects me. . What if he kicks me out of the band?" Her voice was getting a bit louder but Kin calmed her down before Corey or Kon could notice.

"Look, Corey would never do that. You know it and I know it. . ."

Laney thought some more while having a worried look on her face while Kin looked back at the other two. Corey pressed a button on the side which signaled a light on the bottom of the screen to project a brightly lit hologram of Kon. He went up to it and the hologram acted like another Kon.

"Hey, this hologram doesn't look too bad. . " Kon said with a smirk.

"Same to you human." The Kon-ogram (A/N Yeah that was a terrible pun) said in response.

Kin turned back to Laney, who still had an uneasy look on her face.

"Look, I know you're worried but you don't need to be. In fact, I actually think he feels the same way for you too."

Laney's face suddenly brightened up, but only a bit. "Really?"

Kin nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I mean he treats you right, the way a girl needs to be treated."

Laney looked past him again and stared at her crush once more. Hearts filled in her eyes and a smile grew on her face. Kin rolled his eyes with a small smile before snapping his fingers in front of her, successfully waking her up again. She flinched a bit but calmed down immediately after. Looking back and forth between Kin and Corey, she twiddled her fingers together before giving one more sigh. A determined look was now on the lovestruck teen's face.

"Ok. . .I'll tell him first thing tomorrow. . ."

Kin nodded before smiling a bit again. "Cool, cool."

With that, he turned around to see Kon and Kon's hologram playing twister while Corey held the spin board. "Left foot green. . ." He said as the hologram tried to follow the command. Unfortunately, it fizzed out because of Kin turning it off. Kon then fell on his back. "Does. . . Does that mean I won?" He asked.

"Uh. . . I'm not sure dude. . ."

Kon scratched his head for a few seconds before getting up and shrugging it off.

"WHOA!"

Everybody looked towards the stage where they saw Kin's body fly towards the ground. Immediately, Corey and Laney went to help him up. "You ok dude?" Laney asked.

Kin rubbed his forehead for a second before looking down. "Yeah. . .Hey! I haven't seen that in a while. . " He picked up the object which looked to be a projector with wires sticking out of it and a medium sized switch on top. Corey was the first to give him a confused look.

"Uh Kin? What is that thing?"

"Oh well it's an old experiment of mine. I called it the Molecular Omniscient Regenerator. Or M.O.R. for short."

"What does it do?" Laney asked.

Kin pushed his glasses up just a bit. "Well, back when we tried to make that really awesome music video, I created this machine so that it would be able to transport us into any music video as if we were there in person. The way it works is you put the info for anything on this side. . " He pointed to the back of the M.O.R. which looked like a scanner. "And it generates a molecular reaction that once turned on, will scan any living thing within it's range and suck them into the area. I tested it out once so that I could take notes on how it would look."

Everyone else's eyes went wide and smiles were plastered on their faces. "Bro!" Kon walked over to Kin and examined the machine. "Why didn't you tell us this before?!" Kin then moved it out of his brother's reach.

"Because this machine went faulty immediately after it's test run with me. I've tried fixing it on many occasions but it still won't work."

Corey signed as he picked the machine up. "Looks like we'll have to put this in the failed Grojband machines bin." Everybody nodded as Corey tossed it behind him. But instead of going into the bin, it landed on the desk next to it. Nobody noticed as the side of the monitor flipped the switch. The four teens walked outside of the Groj as a few sparks came from the machine.

A small chuckle was heard as a sheet of paper fell from above and into the back of the machine. From there, the scanner ate the paper and it shook some more before staying still.

Out side of the Groj, Kin and Kon sat on the grass looking up at the stars, trying to make shapes, while Corey and Laney sat in lawn chairs near them.

The band laughed and looked throughout the sky for various shapes and things to look at. Laney's thoughts though were still about Corey though. She just couldn't shake him off her mind. To make sure Kin and Kon don't hear her, she started to whisper.

"Y'know Core. . ."

He turned to her as she sighed romantically.

"Yeah Lanes?"

"They say that stargazing is a great way to expand friendships. . ." Her thoughts began a giant fight over if that was a stupid and obvious thing to say that she didn't notice him speaking.

"Wait, repeat that?"

"I said, do they. . ." He said with a smirk. She didn't know where that came from but she went along with it.

"Speaking of stars, you see that constellation right there?" He pointed up towards the right a bit. She squinted her eyes for a second before nodding.

"Yep, that's Scorpius"

Corey nodded and turned back to her. "You know them good" He smiled. "I don't even know them."

Laney smirked before pointing to one closer to Scorpius. Corey looked up and smiled again. "That's the only one I know Lanes, Big Dipper."

They shared a laugh as Corey pointed to one star in particular. Laney had a questionable look on her face. "I don't know that one Core. . ."

"Well, it's not a constellation per say. . .Well I wouldn't know, but aside from that. . . I think it's the most beautiful star out there. . ." Laney hadn't notice he was looking towards her.

"I say this because it's not only a star. . it's the best rock star . . ."

She then looked at him, a bit confused as she noticed he was leaning in. This sent the hearts in her eyes fluttering as she leaned in closer too.

"And her name is Lanes. . " The both closed their eyes but before their lips could brush each other's, a car with bright headlights pulled into the driveway. This caused the two teens to jump back, as red blush filled their faces. They all got up and saw that it was Laney's mom.

She sighed under her breath so nobody would hear.

"Come on guys, Let's go!" Her mom said.

Kin and Kon went with her because their mom's out of town and their dad works until ten. They all said their goodbyes for the night before the three teens entered the car and drove away. Corey sighed a bit before looking up into the sky one last time for the night and headed in the Groj.

Once he started for the door, the M.O.R.'s projector lens started tuning itself and a bit of blue light was shown in it. The lens turned as it followed Corey, with him not noticing. But before anything could happen, he went inside and closed the door. The lens then readjusted itself back to it's original position before seemingly turning off.

On the outside of the Groj though, a small figure was running through yards. It was casually running, with no hurry. And didn't seem to be breaking a sweat. Once in front of the Groj, the light from inside shone onto the person to reveal Mick Mallory, Nick's little brother. His face still had that smile on it while he continued to run. "I'm Mick Mallory." He said before disappearing out of site.

Nick, on the other hand, was looking for him.

"Nick Mallory says Mick should come out so Nick could hide for once." He said in his usual slightly monotone voice. He then looked up towards Corey's house ad had a thought. "Maybe little Riffin's seen Mick. . ." He scratched his chin before entering the Groj.

"Little Riffin?" Nick called out but no answer. He got closer to the stage and continued looking as the M.O.R. suddenly activated again. It adjusted it's lens and focused on Nick's every move.

"Mick? Older brother Nick says it's time to come out now." He called with no luck. He turned towards the GrojCouch and started searching.

In the middle of the lens, the blue light picked back up as a small hum came from the machine.

Nick looked up, wondering what the noise was. He shrugged it off and looked around again.

The M.O.R. started to shake a bit while the humming got louder and now a red ring lit up on the outside of the lens. Small sparks of electricity came from the machine as it focused and focused more and more causing it to shake more. Nick heard this and finally stood up. He had a curious look on his face as the M.O.R. suddenly stopped shaking, though the blue and red lights stayed on.

Nick cautiously turned around and saw nothing. He sighed a bit.

But right after, the blue light beamed throughout the Groj. With that, his shadow was gone, and smoke filled the room as the lights and the machine died down.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the prologue, What do you think? Tell be in the reviews? :)<strong>

**Anyways, the real action starts within the first chapter which will be up after I update "Starting Over". I know I've tried working on two stories at once before and failed epically but this time I won't**

**I guess that's about it. Thanks For Comin' Out Everyone! *Slams GrojDoor***


	2. Waffles And Lasers

**Before we start, I DON'T own Grojband, Cube, or ANY songs that appear in this fanfic. Enjoy :D!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Warped"<strong>

Chapter One: Waffles and Lasers

Ahhh. . . . A Saturday morning couldn't get more peaceful. . . Except in Peaceville.

Everyone slept till giant blazing star rose above the town and community of Peaceville, with its streets clear and the volume quiet. The light had shone through Laney's window as she tossed and turned. After a minute or so, the bassist yawned and opened her eyes. All she saw was the bright sun shining before her hand covered the window.

She then got up and stretched before walking slowly towards the window and closing the blinds. Though she did have a questionable look on her face.

_'Who opened the curtains?' _She thought, being she had never had the curtains opened before she went to bed. _'I guess Mom did it earlier or something. . .'_ She shrugged it off while walking towards her mirror but she saw her hair was a mess.

"Can't have hair like this for today." She said with a spunky attitude. The first thing she did was run to her closet and chose her outfit to wear for the day.

* * *

><p>Corey hoped out of his chair and checked his calendar. Taking a sharpie, he put an X on the previous Friday the 17th. There was a smile plastered on his face as his eyes scanned the month.<p>

"Twelve more days till Sludgefest. . " He said. He then turned away from the calendar and bolted for his door. Making it to the steps, Corey quickly stopped so he wouldn't trip. There was a weird aroma coming from the kitchen and he recognized it. His eyes shot wide open as his realizations were true.

"Dad's Once A Month Special Blueberry Drizzled Waffles?!"

Corey sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen to see what he thought was 2 small mountains of delicious, crispy waffles. Before he could do anything, his dad came from the side and poured syrup down it. They both watched as the syrup flowed down waffle stacks like snow in a blizzard on a freezing winter day.

He let out a sigh before walking over to the table and grabbing a seat across from his dad. He didn't notice Corey until he sat down though.

"Oh, Morning son, you almost scared me there." He said with a chuckle before taking a sip of his coffee and noticing Corey still in his pajamas. "Uh, you don't plan on wearing that all day, do ya?"

Before he could answer, Trina barged into the kitchen and had her nose plugged. "Ugh! It like reeks in here!" The twenty-one year old looked like she was gonna puke but both her sibling and father could tell she was being overdramatic.

"Aww come on Kat, you used to love these. . ." Mr. Riffin tried to convince her but this made her a bit more aggravated.

"Dad. . . I TOLD you that my name is NO longer Katrina, it's TRINA! Second, I kinda liked those when I was like five or something. . ."

"More like seventeen. . ." Corey added under his breath.

"Whatever!" She obviously heard him. "Whatever the matter, they're like totes groddy. HASHTAG: GROSS!" The angsty teen then made her way towards the refrigerator.

* * *

><p>Kin and Kon were in their shared Jetta as they rode over to Corey's to hang out. Although they wore their usual style of clothing, their was a bit of change of them today. Kon wore a backwards style cap with GB written on it and Kin's shirt was a Monster Jam shirt.<p>

With Kon driving, he spotted in the corner of his eye a place to get breakfast. Kin didn't really pay attention to his brother's intentions until the car made a sharp turn towards a parking lot.

"Uh, Kon?"

"Yeah bro?" His eyes not leaving the road.

"What are you doing?" We're supposed to be on our way to Corey's"

"Yeah but who can hang out on an empty stomach?"

And that's when Kin finally looked up and saw that they were in the Bealchie's drive thru. He smirked and looked at his brother, who had a sheepish smile on.

"What? We didn't eat breakfast. . ."

Kin shrugged a bit. "True, I guess I'll get the usual. . ." He said while handing Kon three dollars. Kon took them right before pulling up to the speaker. A voice with crackles in the transmission followed.

"Hello, welcome to Bealchie's, May I take your order?"

Kin didn't really hear Kon order but was more interested in that question. . .'May I take your order. . .' But the people asking that are working at a restaurant. . . Why ask that if it's specifically their job to 'Take our order'? There's no point . . . is there?

This thought and more questions zoomed around his head for a while until he felt the food plop into his lap. He jumped a bit and forgot the whole conflict that went on in his head.

"Have a good day. " Kon then drove away and headed again for Corey's.

* * *

><p>Within a minute of Corey opening the GrojDoor, Kin and Kon pulled into the driveway. They got out of their van with Kin holding the bag, now empty, and Kon still eating an Egg-A-Bealchies muffin. Corey scoffed as they entered and sat down.<p>

"Y'know, you guys could've had some of the leftover waffles my dad made. . . right?"

They froze up and stared at him while he just chuckled. But before they could say anything, Laney had turned the corner of the street and into the Groj.

"What's up guys?" She said in an upbeat way.

"Yo!" Kin and Kon both said while Corey was turning around.

"Hey Lan-" He stopped before he could finish. That day, Laney looked incredible. She had worn her hair down so that it went towards her mid-back and had some curls on the tips. Some of her bags got in her face but she pushed them back. Corey's eyes went wide and a small smile grew on his face.

But before he started speaking again, he leaned back against the desk and missed it, immediately falling. The fellow Grojbandians ran over to help their fallen friend but he nodded saying he was ok. He then got up and motioned his bandmates towards the stage where they started setting up for their rehearsal.

"Soundcheck, one two. . " Corey started but was interrupted, again, by Trina, again. But this time Mina was following her like usual.

"Three four, you music always sucks Core. . .y." She said while chuckling. Mina on the other hand, was unamused. Sure she was the older sister to Grojband's rivals, The Newmans, but she didn't think Corey's was bad. In fact, she found their music soothing to listen to. She could never tell Trina this though. And speaking of Newmans. . .

Corey rolled his eyes at his sisters comment as she and Mina went to her room.

_**(Copperpot - Girl Next Door)**_

**_All the pin ups in magazines  
>Movies stars on the silver screen<br>They'll do anything for me  
>Can't you see?<em>**

**_What you get is what you see_**  
><strong><em>No more maybe it's may believe<em>**  
><strong><em>She can give you everything you need<em>**  
><strong><em>What you need<em>**

**_She's the girl next door_**  
><strong><em>Nice, but not in a heart that's pure<em>**  
><strong><em>She's the girl next door<em>**  
><strong><em>Just for me<em>**

**_You can take her home to mom_**  
><strong><em>She's got that small town charm<em>**  
><strong><em>That comes anytime you want and more<em>**

**_And do you know she's your biggest fan_**  
><strong><em>She'll cancel all her plans<em>**  
><strong><em>Give you everything she can til the end<em>**  
><strong><em>Til the end<em>**

**_She's the girl next door_**  
><strong><em>Nice, but not in a heart that's pure<em>**  
><strong><em>She's the girl next door<em>**  
><strong><em>Just for me<em>**

**_She's the girl next door_**  
><strong><em>Nice, but not in a heart that's pure<em>**  
><strong><em>She's the girl next door<em>**  
><strong><em>Just for me<em>**

**_Think I'll take a walk on down her road she's on_**  
><strong><em>Maybe now i think I'll call her on the phone<em>**  
><strong><em>Or am I better off alone?<em>**

**_She's the girl next door_**  
><strong><em>Nice, but not in a heart that's pure<em>**  
><strong><em>She's the girl next door<em>**  
><strong><em>Just for me<em>**

**_She's the girl next door [the girl next door]_**  
><strong><em>Nice, but not in a heart that's pure<em>**  
><strong><em>She's the girl next door<em>**  
><strong><em>Just for me<em>**  
><strong><em>Just for me [Girl next door]<em>**  
><strong><em>Just for me [Girl next door]<em>**  
><strong><em>Just for me [Girl next door]<em>**

Right as they finished the song, a giant screech was heard from outside. The ground shook as if there was an earthquake, causing the band to fall on top of each other. They all held their heads while getting up to see that the person responsible was nobody other than. . .

"Hello Riffin. . ." Carrie said, exiting her car.

Larry, Kim, and Konnie proceeded to do the same on the other side. They all scoffed once entered into the Groj.

The annoyed band members put their instruments down to greet their rivals.

"What are you doing here Beff? Corey asked.

"Nothing that concerns you but if must know, I have to pick up my sis, MINA LET'S GO!"

Mina came out of Trina's room quickly but stayed on the balcony.

"Give me a sec Care! I gotta grab something." Mina dashed back into Trina's room, leaving the other teens and a very annoyed Carrie.

"God I hate it when she calls me that. . " Carrie muttered under her breath but somehow, Corey was the only one to hear.

"Oh what? You hate the name Care?" Corey asked sarcastically.

"You'd better shut up dude. . ." Carrie warned. Larry sighed, a bit concerned, and put his hand on Carrie's shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Or what?" Corey asked in response. Laney repeated Larry with Corey's shoulder. "You'll play some really crappy music?"

Carrie then pushed Larry away from her and shoved Corey towards the desk.

"Oh, you had this coming for a LONG time Riffin!" She yelled while cracking her knuckles. Carrie then punched Corey square across the face, causing his arm to hit the M.O.R., turning it on.

Larry then pried Carrie off of Corey, who held his head in pain. While Laney helped Corey up, Carrie then started shoving Larry, thinking he's a traitor. Nobody noticed the movement of the M.O.R. behind them.

"Why'd you do that Lens?" Carrie yelled at her boyfriend, who was backing up slowly. "You're not supposed to help out the enemy. . ." Her voice lowered. Before he could say anything in response, Larry had fallen to the ground. Kin looked in his direction and noticed the object he tripped on. A shoe. . .

Konnie noticed it too and picked it up, recognizing it instantly.

"Is . . .Is this Nick Mallory's shoe?"

All of a sudden, all eight teens heard shaking and a low humming noise. They all turned their attention towards the M.O.R., that had a red ring lit up on the outside of the lens with a blue light in the middle of it. Small sparks of electricity came from the machine as it focused and focused more and more causing it to shake more.

The group looked at it in curiosity and fear as eight thin blue lasers zapped out of it and hit them. With that, the eight teens were frozen as their bodes were sucked into the lasers that twisted back into the small device and left the room silent and empty with a giant flash of light.

* * *

><p>Darkness. . .That's all Corey could currently see . . .That is until he opened his eyes. He saw a faint white light but that was due to brightness in his eyes. He tossed and turned to become more focused about his surroundings and after about a minute, he did. He blinked a few more times and saw that he was in a white room. A word one at that. The walls, floor, and ceiling looked like broken industrialized glass but they weren't in the middle of each wall and on the floorceiling, there was a square, big enough for a person to get through. Corey stood up to notice the small ladders on the walls as well.

He gulped in fear as he noticed that his attire was completely different. His beanie was gone and instead of his usual clothes, he wore what looked like a grey prison jumpsuit. Stitched near his left shoulder, was his last name. "RIFFIN".

In his mind, he began to panic, wondering where his friends were. He cautiously stepped foreword and kept doing so till he got to the right wall. He looked at the square and noticed a small handle on it. He looked around a bit before taking it and noticed that it was a bit loose. Corey then turned it to the left on instinct and realized that it was a door of some sorts. After spinning the handle counterclockwise twice, he heard a click. With that, he pulled on the door which came out of it's place and slid downwards a bit till it stopped.

It made a rusty noise that sounded like it needed oil or something. Corey looked around the room a bit before climbing the ladder on the wall to look through the door. Once he did, he saw that through there it was a small metallic tunnel and on the other side of it was an identical room to the one he was currently in. Only this room, was blue.

"Hello?" He called out into it but got no answer.

In the back of his head, he thought this was some kind of joke, but this was only the beginning to something big. . . .

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said I'd update "New Beginning II" first before this one but I'm starting to get a bit of writer's block again. . .Ugh!<strong>

**Don't worry, I'll still get it up, just not within a certain time. . . Sorry. I hope that this chapter will make up for anything? I'm not even sure what I typed just made sense but I don't care. . .**

**Don't forget to Review or PM!**

**Thanks For Comin' Out Everyone *Slams GrojDoor***


End file.
